Forgotten in this World (spin off)
by Angel Devastation
Summary: A spin off one-shot from L.F. Granger's Forgotten in this world. Warning: this story contains graphic content and potential triggers in the form of rape, torture and abuse. Do not read if you are not comfortable with these triggers.
**A/N: Alright so this is dedicated to L.F. Granger and her story Forgotten in this World. This is a spinoff of that story, my version of Kai and Tyson indicating how much they like each other and Kai's worries over his past.**

 **Warning! The following involves graphic content in the form of rape, torture, and name calling.**

Kai and Tyson had spent the day on the couch watching movies and relaxing. Halfway through their third movie both had fallen asleep cuddling on the couch. Kai had fallen asleep first, then not long after Tyson did.

 _Screams were dragged out of the small boy; loud, terrified, pained screams. He was in so much pain that he could barely see straight. He tried to ignore the hard member being forced in and out of his abused entrance, making sharp twinges of pain shoot up his spine and spread through his legs, but the pain was far too great. There was nothing he could do to stop his father from using his for his pleasure. Tears spilled from his eyes and he bit his tongue to keep from begging him to stop. It didn't stop his screams from bubbling out of his chest, or his father from grunting in pleasure._

 _Moments later he felt a warm sticky substance fill him before his father pulled out. Kai wasn't given a chance to relax before another hard member forced its way into his ass. He couldn't stop another scream of pain as his grandfather grabbed his hair roughly and pulled his head up. His scream was silenced with a hard slap to his face from his father, causing his head to jerk and strands of his hair to be pulled out. There was no escape the pain, nothing to distract him from the feel and smell of his burning flesh or the feel of his blood running down his body. No escape from the horrid names they called him: slut, whore, slave, sissy, and anything else they thought would get under his skin. They were always careful not to leave marks in visible places so that no one would know._

Kai woke with a start, jerking his body away from the warmth that Tyson provided. It had been a while since he had thought of his past, having pushed it as far down in his mind as he could, but his scuffle with Dunga brought it all to the forefront of his mind. He was safe with Tyson…he knew that…and he tried to keep himself from tensing up when Tyson tried to cuddle him more. Tyson had woken up when Kai moved away from him and was watching him curiously.

"Kai?" Tyson asked quietly, reaching out to Kai and touching his arm lightly. The dual haired teen relaxed under his touch and laid down again. He didn't speak, just stared up at the ceiling in thought.

The blunette hadn't asked him anymore about his scars than Kai had already told him. Kai was afraid of giving all the terrible dirty secrets away but the longer they stayed hidden the more Kai worried about how Tyson would react. Of course he had already told him parts of his past, but he wanted to tell him the full past.

"Hey Tyson…" he called out, breaking the silence that had befallen them. He waited until he had Tyson's full attention before he continued. "I have something I need to tell you something."

Kai was still trying to gather the courage to tell Tyson about the horrors that his past entailed. He could only hope that his dark and bloody past wouldn't push Tyson away from him. In the back of his mind he was sure that Tyson wouldn't push him away or reject him, but a very large part of him was sure that he would. After all, who would want a broken man for a partner? Kai was nothing more than a broken person with an abused, broken body. He wasn't worthy of having Tyson as a friend, let alone as a lover like he wanted.

Tyson watched Kai carefully, not saying anything just watching. He wasn't quite sure what Kai was going to tell him; whatever it was he knew it was serious. No matter how much the blunette wanted to know what was on Kai's mind, he wouldn't rush the other into telling him anything. It wouldn't be fair to Kai for Tyson to pressure him into talking. He knew that being with Kai was like walking on eggshells. Kai had suffered things in his past, things no child should have to encounter, and Tyson had to be careful about what he did or said so he didn't upset him too much.

"I want to tell you about my scars…I know you've wondered about them before," Kai said, his voice quiet and uneasy. He wasn't quite sure how to go about his explanation but he was going to try his best. It wasn't going to be easy, for either of them; however it needed to be done. If he didn't tell Tyson about his scars on his own accord he felt their relationship would continue to be as it was; timid, shy, and fragile. Kai didn't like how fragile their relationship was. He wanted to be able to feel more safe and comfortable with Tyson. He wanted to be able to be more intimate with him. He took a deep breath and let it out shakily before locking eyes with the blunette.

"I've told you about my family life with my father and grandfather…but I didn't tell you the all of the details. You…you should know the extent that they abused me." He paused to take another deep breath, his eyes breaking contact with Tyson's. "I told you that they raped me, what I didn't tell you was that the longer it went on the more they did to me as they violated me. My grandfather would watch my father use my body and when my father was done my grandfather would have his turn. While my grandfather used me my father would cut and burn my body. He would cut me so deep that I would need stitches. They never took me to the hospital, afraid of someone finding out what they were doing, so I had to learn to take care of my own wounds. Some days when they were in particularly bad moods they would rub salt into my cuts to make them hurt more."

Tyson could picture everything in his mind's eye. It made him sick to his stomach. He knew that Kai had dealt with some terrible things while with his family, but what he was describing was worse than he had imagined. How could anyone do that to their own flesh and blood? How could anyone be so cruel and evil?

"Kai…you don't have to tell me this now." Tyson stated before Kai could continue on. He didn't need to hear more, nor did he want to. It seemed to upset Kai just to remember it, let alone talk about it. He didn't want to make him more uncomfortable for no reason. "You can take your time with this. I don't need to know right now and I will never ask you to tell me anything you don't want to know."

"My past holds me back…it keeps me from…from loving you the way I want to. You deserve to know what I've suffered so you know who you're getting to know." Kai replied quietly, tears streaming from his eyes. He still wasn't looking at Tyson, afraid to see his reaction. Kai had just confessed his love for the other, and he barely knew him. He missed the smile on Tyson's face.

"No matter what your past holds I will not change my mind about you Kai. I don't need to know what has happened to you in order to know that I like you, dare I say I love you. Let's take this slow okay?" Tyson replied immediately, gripping Kai's hand gently. A jolt of electricity ran through both of them. Kai wanted to pull his hand away, uncomfortable with the entire conversation, but liked the warmth Tyson's hand gave him. "How about for now we go back to watching movies and we can talk about this whenever you're really ready for it."

Kai didn't respond verbally, just nodded and smiled. Tyson stood up and switched movies out before going back to the couch and pulling Kai into him. The dual haired teen gave no struggle as Tyson cuddled him and the movie started. For the rest of the day the two watched more movies, only stopping long enough to get dinner and eat it. Tyson did his best to sooth Kai's worries by being with him and showing him small affections.

 **A/N: I swear this was supposed to be really fluffy and it failed on my part. Apparently I can't write anything other than angst right now. Anyways I hope you liked it! Please drop me a review!**


End file.
